This invention relates to a novel method and a novel device for preparing a drink glass with a salt-coated rim, particularly for a margarita cocktail.
The well known margarita cocktail is made of tequila liquor, an orange-flavored liqueur, and lime or lemon juice. It is usually served in a glass whose rim is treated with salt. For this purpose, it is a known practice to provide a wide-mouthed salt container into which the wet rim of an inverted drink glass is inserted to pick up a coating of salt before the margarita cocktail is added. One salt container used for this purpose has a removable lid that is sombrero shaped to suggest the Mexican origin of the desert plant from which the tequila liquor is distilled.